


Love To Forget (Spallen Week Day 1)

by grahamdireland



Series: Spallen Week [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spallen Week Day 1 - Joe Walking In On Them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love To Forget (Spallen Week Day 1)

“Please tell me why I’m doing this again?” Patty asked Barry, utterly confused.

“We need to see if they can remove the speed force, it’s the only way to beat Zoom.” Barry replied, reassuringly, while Patty continued to chain him to the bed.

Attaching one side of the chain to Barry’s bed.

“So, wait, once I strap you in all I need to do is press this button and then……?”

“It should remove my powers while I’m still locked to this chain. Hopefully.” Barry responded, giving Patty a reassuring peck on the lips. “Nothing bad will happen. I promise.”

Grabbing her hand, Barry guided her hands towards his own, allowing her to easily hook his arm into the chain. Patty closed the chain around Barry’s hand, before fumbling with the lock.

“I thought you locked people up for a living?” Barry joked, to which Patty smirked and rolled her eyes.

“With handcuffs. Not whatever you call this. There!” The audible lock of the chain followed Patty’s words.

“So, now I just press the button?” She asked, looking into Barry’s eyes.

“Yep.”

Patty ghosted her finger over the small red button on the side of the cuffs, before pressing down on it.

Barry winced in pain as arcs of electricity flowed visibly under his pale skin, seemingly gathering towards the metallic chain attached to his arm.

“Are you okay?” Patty asked, concern flooding her voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little shock.” Barry replied, giving her a quick grin. “Well, we can definitely say it works.”

“Okay, but how do we get you out of this now?”

“Oh, Cisco gave me a key…… it should be in my pocket.” Using his free hand, Barry dug into his pocket, extracting a small shiny silver key and handing it to Patty.

Taking the key, Patty tried to slot it into the key hole, but Barry could see her struggling.

“Everything okay?” Barry asked her, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s like the key doesn’t fit in the – “Patty stopped mid-sentence as the key slipped from her grip, landing in between Barry’s legs. “Whoops, let me just get that.”

Without thinking, Patty’s hands shot down near Barry’s crotch, to which he tried to stifle a surprised yelp. “Shit, sorry, the key just fell somewhere and I can’t – “

“It has to be somewhere.” Barry replied, trying to find it himself. The sheet on the bed had become rumpled with all the moving, making the small key almost impossible to find.

“Maybe if I try – “Barry tried moving himself, but the chain clanged against the bed frame as his arm tried to strain free. “I can’t move.”

“It has to be somewhere in these sheets.” Patty said, before lowering her head, trying to get a closer look. “God, I swear, I need to get some glasses sometime. I can barely see anything.”

“Try look between the ruffles.” Barry added helpfully, trying to look for himself but Patty’s head blocked his view.

“I’m trying.” Patty replied, trying to flatten out the sheets, but with Barry’s weight on top of them it was useless. “Try move your legs, it might have fallen under them.”

Barry lifted his legs in the air, forcing him to lie on his back, Patty digging practically underneath him for the key. That’s when he felt it again. The shock of pain.

Barry bit his lip, trying to stifle the moan of pain, but to no avail.

“What’s wrong?” Patty asked, concern once again flooding over her.

“It’s this damn device again. It’s fine, just keep looking for that key.”

“Okay, will do.”

 

Joe opened the front door, throwing his satchel on to the couch in the living room, when he heard the sounds coming from upstairs. Taking his gun out of his holster, he immediately switched into Detective mode, walking up the stairs stealthily.

The first thing he noticed was the door to Barry’s room was wide open. Sneaking up to the room, his gun by his side, he hid behind the door. He took a deep breath, before swinging himself in front of the open doorway. And wishing he hadn’t.

The first thing he noticed was Barry, lying on his back, legs in the air, before noticed Patty in between his legs, the exact location of her head blocked by Barry’s leg. Then he heard the moans coming from Barry’s mouth. And that wasn’t even the worse part. No. The last thing Joe noticed, was the chain tied around Barry’s wrist, attaching him to the bed.

“Joe!” “Found it!”

Both Barry and Patty exclaimed at the same time, a look of pure horror on Barry’s face as Patty’s head popped up, holding a small silver key in her hand.

“Joe?” Patty asked, confused, before turning around and seeing Barry’s step-father standing in the doorway, a gun pointed right at them. “Joe!”

“It’s not what it looks like. Like, at all.” Barry spoke quickly, trying to move his hands before being reminded by the clink of the chains that he was incapacitated.

“Yeah, I was just draining Barry’s power so he could fight Zoom.” Patty said, before stopping herself as she heard how unbelievable it all sounded.

“It’s too early for this.” Was all Joe said, before walking out of the bedroom.

Barry and Patty exchanged a look before Patty hurriedly freed Barry from the chains, and Barry could feel the speed force energy shoot through his body once again.

“What do we do?” Patty asked, looking at Barry with a mirroring look of horror on her face.

“We could always ignore this entire thing and pretend it never happened?” Barry shrugged his shoulders, a questioning look on his face.

“And what about Joe?”

“Something tells me he’s fine with forgetting this too.”


End file.
